User blog:11/May/17 - Chapter 5
To see what this patch brings us, open the TOC (Tabel of Contents). Original patch notes can be found here: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 (compare with TOC). __TOC__ Part 1 - Story New Story, Map, Monsters *A new map has been added with its first region: Argo. *You can proceed by finishing season 4 and clicking this button on season 4 map: *New monsters are available at the new map: The Argo Titan Tribe *This map will drop all 3 SSS essences. New Level Cap: 123 *You can now level your main characters and allies up to 123 levels! Part 2 - Characters Transcended Main Characters *All characters are now transcended at default as there is no awakening quest available for our MCs anymore. *This is what the character creation screen looks like: *Clicking on one character will bring up his or her info; enter the character name and press the button to create: *By default, each account will be gifted with ONE transcended MC at level 120 upon creation. *After being created, your character will immediately go into Season 5 (skipping all season 1,2,3,4). *Transcended MCs cannot be equipped with Buster keys. Transcended Skills for MC *Skill management panel has been revamped: *As seen in the image, the left panel contains two tabs: Active and Passive Skills. *The right one includes the evolution of each skill: Normal -> Ultimate -> Transcended. *Each skill can be evolved 3 times in accordance with the above-mentioned levels. (both Actives and Passives) **Example: after you evolve Rage Rush twice and Shield Strike once, all three evolutions are used up. *You can evolve Active Skills when you reach 5, 15 and 25 levels and Passive Skills when you reach 10, 20 and 30 levels. :→Skills added to the already existing Character articles. *Main Stats (INT/DEX/STR) does not increase ACC/EVA/DEF respectively anymore. Those will be added as unique abilities of allies. *As of Season 5: **INT gives attack power to Paladin/Mage/Priest/Incanter **DEX gives attack power to Archer/Rogue **STR gives attack power to Warrior/Paladin. Transcended MC Enhancements *You now have the ability to strengthen your MCs using the Request System. *Upon completing the request, your MC will gain "Enhancement Experience" (in purple) to level up (up to 15 Enhancement Levels) *MC's enhancement level is displayed on his or her portrait: *Stats are added as a bonus for enhancements: (First column: Enhancement / Second column: Stats Increment Percentage) Incanter MC *Our favorite MC is finally here with unique abilities! (Original patch notes for her skills here) *Skills added to the already existing Character articles. Costumes *Awakened MC costumes are kept and can be used for Transcended MCs (both Stats and Appearances) *However, lower-grade costumes will not be displayed. *Key's stats increasing costumes will be adjusted so that it increases main stats on Transcended MCs instead. Part 3 - Allies Battle Changes *Stats/Numbers have been reworked, and was explained in Browse's translated Informative Letter from the Devs about Chapter 5.. *In addition, the hit %/aggro feature of formations has been reworked to function more effectively now. Retention System To ensure that previous Transcended Allies are not useless, there is a new system in place similar to Party Buffs implemented that gives buffs. *The player needs all 3 of the required Transcended to unlock a buff *The buff comes in three levels, and are upgraded when all the Transcended are base/MAX/ULT. Key Production/Enhancement As discussed previously, the player now only needs 1 Deity to create a Key, and will still cost 30 Essence to make along with the SSS needed to enhance the Key. However, essences used to enhance a Key have drastically changed (for the better!). Instead of using the key's respective essence, all keys now use Transcended essences for enhances. Transcended Enhancing Enhancing Transcended has become easier as well, reducing total Transcended Essence needed from base to ULT from 760 T. Ess to 590 T. Ess, for a savings of 170 T. Ess. From base to MAX the cost is changed from 360 T. Ess to 270 T. Ess. The full chart is below. Transcended Atlas #'Andromeda Nuclear Punch' (Active 1) Deals 1549% DMG to 1 enemy and knocks it out for 8s. If she hits a target with the Airborne debuff, the knockout is inflicted with 100% chance. This skill is not affected by Debuff Resistance. Deals 2x DMG to bosses. 11.3s #'Eruption' (Active 2) Deals 1580% DMG to all enemies, removes all buffs and stuns for 8s (unremovable). 18.1s #'Devotion' (Active 3) For 8s, self ATK SPD+175% and counterattacks all incoming attacks. When counterattacking, deals 167% DMG and inflicts “Airborne” debuff for 3s. 23.4s #'Volcano' (Passive 1) Every fourth attack will deal 828% DMG to all enemies and inflicts Airborne debuff for 3s. Remove buff one by one for each of her normal attacks. #'Unflinching' (Passive 2) When entering battle, she is completely immune to all debuffs for 9s and her incoming DMG is reduced by 15%. This effect is only used once per battle. Also, she is immune to Instakill. #'Spike' (MAX) Self heals 30% of dealt DMG. For every 4s, deals 2071% to 1 enemy and sends it flying, deals 1786% DMG to surrounding enemies. #'Advanced Support' (Ultimate) For every successful attack, she deals 2x DMG to surrounding enemies #'Normal Attack:' Deals Piercing DMG to 1 enemy. Transcended Tethys #'Absolute God's Tent' (Active 1) For 5.8s, turns all incoming DMG to heals for the entire party. Also, applies full immunity. 14.1s #'God's Anger' (Active 2) Deals 857% DMG to all enemies. For 9.2s, increases their receiving DMG by 20% and make them unable to be healed. 24s #'Divine Grace' (Active 3) Grants party a debuff reflecting shield and immunity for 5.4s. Inceases this skill duration for 0.4s for each enhancement level Tethys has, up to 9s. 19.2s #(Passive 1) Self Resistance+80%. Heal all allies by 8% of their MAX HP every second. #''Sacred Heart'' (Passive 2) Party STA+47%, PHY DMG+15%. #''Sacred Blessings'' (MAX) Party PHY DMG+15%. First skill will also increases Party ATK by 38%, ATK SPD by 40%. #''Light of God'' (Ultimate) Each time one of Tethys's buffs is removed by the enemy, Party ATK increases by 28% and ATK SPD by 17% unremovable. Third skill will also increase Party PHY DMG by 47%. 4.7s #'Normal Attack:' Deals DMG to all enemies or heals all allies. Transcended Rebalance Various units have received drastic nerfs or changes to their skill values and aspects. Affected units: *Transcended Dracos *Transcended Angels *Transcended Bodens *Transcended Awakeneds *Key units supposedly received changes too. This will eventually be checked but on a much later date since they wont be used anyways. Check the kr marked, old translation articles then (ex. Dragon Buster KR) Changes are marked on our translation articles in . Part 4 - Special Content Daily Dungeon KR Daily Dungeon 1.png|Replaces Expedition of the Unknown in the Honor Gorge KR Daily Dungeon 2.png|Shows the current dungeon open KR Daily Dungeon 3.png|Select the difficulty KR Daily Dungeon 4.png|The challenge to beat There are 5 different types of dungeons that one can enter, one appearing per day. Each dungeon drops a specific reward, and these rotate from Monday-Friday. *Monday: Ally Dungeon *Tuesday: Jewel Dungeon *Wednesday: Referral Dungeon *Thursday: Essence Dungeon *Friday: Rune Dungeon The player can enter the Day's dungeon 3 times per day for 10 Tickets each run, or can enter another Day's dungeon that is locked for 150 rubies. There are 3 difficulties (Normal/Hero/Myth), and the harder the difficulty the higher the rewards. The player can chose 4 Allies + a Helper Ally to run the dungeon, in which a certain number of enemies have to be killed within a timeframe. Rune System For information in text form, check the gallery captions. For a rundown on the rune system, check out this guide here made by Hakumei from our Discord server! KR Rune System 1.png|The location of the Rune System KR Rune System 2.png|What the Rune System screen looks like KR Rune System 3.png|What each rune spot increases, clockwise from the top they are STA, STR, Phys Dmg (Warrior), Def. The center represents when you level up the rune, which is damage reduction. KR Rune System 4.png|The order in which runes are placed KR_Rune_System_5.png|An arrow will appear if an upgrade can happen KR Rune System 6.png|The rune enhance cost screen, costs rune stones + Gold (the higher the level, the higher the cost) KR Rune System 7.png|The 1st rune is placed, the 2nd one can now be placed KR Rune System 8.png|The results screen, STA has increased by 15% KR Rune System 9.png|Enhance cost screen to place all rune stones KR Rune System 10.png|All runes for that level have been placed KR Rune System 11.png|Results screen from Level 0 to level 1, in the background the stats from Level 1 to Level 2 can be seen KR Rune System 12.png|Once a Classes rune has been upgraded, the class portrait will change colors to represent this. Referral System KR Referral 1.png|Obtain C-Rank referrals in the Daily Dungeon KR Referral 2.png|Go to your inventory and start the referral system quest KR Referral 3.png|The player must do a quest with up to 4 party members + 1 Helper ally KR Referral 4.png|C-Rank rewards screen KR Referral 5.png|The number in the top left of the MC portrait is your character's referral level. KR Referral 6.png|C-Rank referrals cannot be used past level 5, so they have to be upgraded to B-rank, 3 C-Rank referrals are needed to combine + Gold KR Referral 7.png|The upgrade window to get a B-rank referral KR Referral 9.png|B-Rank quest intro, this one is to fight the Horesh raid boss KR Referral 10.png|Reward screen Equipment Succession System This is a new system, where the player can use a weapon as fodder to have another one inherit its stats. The weapon being foddered is placed on the right while the one receiving stats is placed on the left. This costs 490 rubies, and the material will dissapear after succession. The stats inherited will be exactly the ones from the fodder, so Critical DMG in the 4th row will be in the 4th row of the new weapon as well. The stat values will scale with the new level, so a max stat value on the Lv. 111 gear will be a max stat value on the Lv.120 Gear, and the lowest stat value will be the lowest stat value on the Lv. 120 gear. Jewels, Jewel slots, Weapon Effects, and locked stats from Lock Scrolls will be carried over to the new weapon. KR EquipmetSuccession 1.png KR EquipmetSuccession 2.png KR EquipmetSuccession 3.png New Jewel + Features KR Sun Jewels.png|STR/DEX/INT increases by 294, STA increases by 499 KR Sun Jewels 2.png|The player can combine 5 U Jewels into a "Moonlight" Jewel, and 5 "Moonlight" Jewels into a "Sun" Jewel KR Sun Jewels 3.png|Up to 3 Jewels can now be fitted onto an accessory Honor Gorge Buffs *Revenge of Belphagor helpers have been reduced from 7 to 5''. *World Bosses, Guild Occupation, and Revenge of Belphegor have been buffed *Tag Match skills can no longer be canceled, and have been adjusted *Arena Ranking Frames are no longer rewarded, due to the Rune System frames replacing it Other *Nebula Raid has been overhauled **The party must last for at least 30 seconds to receive rewards *Ally Mastering is removed, instead the 10 rubies will be received immediately *Calendar Rewards have changed **For Regular users Day 21 is a Deity Select/5 SSS and Day 28 is a Transcended Choice (Draco/Boden/Angel)/15 SSS & 150 Essence Selects **For New users Day 6 is 1 Key Select/10 SSS & 100 Essence Selects and Day 7 is 1 Transcended Choice/15 SSS & 150 Essence Selects. **For Returning users, Day 6 is Deity Select/5 SSS and Day 7 is 1 Transcended Choice/15 SSS & 150 Essence Selects. *The Attack Strength value of each ally is now displayed in the Ally Management system *Formations are now in the Recommended tab *Ability to see other player's team during Guild Occupation & Guild Adventure by tapping on their name *Raid Results/Settings UI changed *Maximum Gold is now 5 Billion *Deadly Fire **Now has a "Combine Dual-U cards" option * Skill Cards **With season 5 some of the skill card values changed in order to accommodate the rebalance. Here is a table reflecting said changes. Part 5 - Events *Log in from 4/11 to 5/10 for '''TWO' (2) Transcended Ally Select tickets! * Pre-Update Event Payouts ** 10 SSS Allies from pre-registration ** 1+2 SSS Allies from invite event ** 30 Essence Selects from Facebook event * GM Events (4/6 - 4/12) ** Login once during the week to receive a 7D Scarlet Tia! ** Login - 5 T. Essence (Once per day) ** Spend 100 shoes - Receive 20 shoes (Unlimited) ** Spend 100 Tickets - Receive 20 tickets (Unlimited) ** Do 1 Fortress battle - 1 SSS Gem (Once per day) ** Do 2 Arena battles - 3 Essence Selects (Once per day) * Upcoming packages ** 1 MAX Transcended Draco/Angel/Boden/Awakened + 300 Transcended Essence - 110,000 ₩ (Note: Each category is separate - can purchase one of each T Draco/Angel/Boden/Awakened. If you want, you can opt for an alternative option of 30 SSS Allies + an additional 200 Transcended essence, for a total of 30 SSS and 500 T. Ess. Each transcended package is once per account.) ** 5,000 Rubies + 5 Moonlight Jewels + 10 SSS Allies + 120 T. Ess - 110,000 ₩ (5 purchases max) ** 2,000 Rubies + 2 Moonlight Jewels + 8 SSS Allies + 40 T. Ess - 55,000 ₩ (5 purchases max) ** 12 SSS Allies + 120 T. Ess + 3B Gold + 1500 Rubies + 15 Day Tia & Eligos - 33,000 ₩ (One time) Additionally, Eligos has been buffed to give 10 -> 15 Essence selects per day, and Tia has been buffed to give 30 -> 50 rubies per day. Other The patch itself will start at 23:55 (11:55pm) Korean time, and will last 10 hours and 5 minutes. *Guild Plunder, which was supposed to be available tonight, has been pushed back until after the update, along with its respective GM event. *Revenge of Belphegor ranking information will be reset and only new scores after the patch will be counted, as compensation 100 rubies will be given after the patch *Hall of Fame rewards will be sent out for the current rankings of the World Bosses and Revenge of Belphegor only *Expedition of the Unknown will be closed, as it is being replaced by the new Daily Dungeon. Category:Blog posts